3rd Year
by msknowitall
Summary: This story was inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift. the thoughts of Ginny up until the Yule Ball sduring her third year.


Love Story

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights,

See the party the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take, me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Let's escape this town for a little while

'cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and i said

Romeo take, me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You be, the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but its real

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes,

Oh, Oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

Its a love story baby just say yes

Oh, Oh,

We were both young when I first saw you

*+*+*+*+

Ginny was waking up the first morning of the new school year and she had all the joy in the world the same thoughts kept running through her mind, maybe he'll ask me to the dance, what if he does do I need a new dress, and he'll never ask me. While she was concentrating on keeping these thoughts still she got dressed, had a convincing talk with Hermione that she was over Harry Potter, and was on her way to the great hall with Colin talking to Luna in front of her. Wow I'm good at multitasking! When she thought she was safe she turned a corner and bumped into Harry it was very different but she kept on now him blabbing to her about something. "Don't you think?"

"What, sorry, blanked out, could you repeat that?"

"What do you think about Ron and Hermione this year, do you think they'll be OK?

"I don't know, but things already seem tense around here, and it's only the first day."

Ginny spent most classes daydreaming of her and Harry in the middle of the dance floor dancing to a slow song, wearing a beautiful dress and him in his dress robes.

The next few days were something, she ran into Harry every time she didn't want to see him. Finally after a few days she figured out his movements and was able to avoid him except when it was 'let's find Ginny time' which was usually after Herbology so she hid in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom since it was next to Transfiguration, and after Lunch so she ran for it. Sleeping was another thing she kept having the same nightmare, Tom Riddle ruining the Yule Ball for her and Harry. She hated going to sleep.

A few weeks passed no change in the schedule, it was almost Halloween and the great hall smelled delicious and the names were picked Krum, Diggory, Fleur, and Harry. Hearing Harry's name was terrifying he is not old enough, he'll be killed, and he'll be very busy.

But she kept dreaming about a beautiful red haired girl in the middle of the dance floor clinging to a cute messy, black haired boy. Then they would walk out to the hallway and before he would leave me he would lift her chin and press his lips into hers and she would walk up the stairs the...POP! That would never happen was what her mind kept telling her that would never happen.

The first Challenge came and went and it was scary. When Harry vanished from view she thought for sure he had died, but he always manages the unexpected and flew out on his Firebolt barely touched.

Her daydreams became shorter and shorter until they completely disappeared when she saw Harry ask out Cho Chang while sending a letter to her family in the owlery. She loved in the owlery until that day she would sit there and read or do homework while petting Hedwig without Harry knowing. She also found that Harry goes up there about the same times as she does, when Hermione gets bossy, and she usually finds herself hiding behind the center pillar that seems to hold the building up. Now I can't stay in there for more than ten minutes but I take Hedwig with me as a study pal.

Two days before the Yule ball Neville asked her to the ball and just because she was desperate she said yes. If I don't go with Harry I can at least go with one of his friends, right? The night of the ball she wore her new dress and her hair down instead of the usual ponytail. During the dance she couldn't help but notice Harry watching her sympathetically or, him looking furiously at Neville. I would have given a knut to hear his thoughts at those moments.


End file.
